Emiko: The Warrior
by Delusional777
Summary: Imprisoned due to her bloody and previously quirkless past, Emiko is offered redemption from her crimes and freedom in society, so long as her rehabilitation is successful. Rehabilitation: The successful transformation of a murderer into a pro hero. Where better to rehabilitate than the most successful heroics program in Japan, Class 1-A?
1. Emiko

Age: 5

The little girl stared, enraptured at what she saw on the T.V. The men were fighting each other like heroes and villains, but these men didn't have quirks, instead holding large knives and pointed sticks. They also didn't have very nice costumes, instead wearing shirts made of chain rings and cutting boards. A man's neck was cut through by a long stick, with a lot of red coming out of it. He tried to breathe, but he started choking on the red and stopped. Emiko continued to stare, imagining herself in the places of those men.

_Why don't they use their quirks?__,_ she thought.

Quirkless. She didn't really know why it was bad, but she knew mommy and daddy got into fights cause of it. She purged the thoughts from her mind and continued staring at the bloodshed. Her mouth hung wide at seeing one of the men's head fly off, as another man with a curved knife swung at him. She got up and took a knife from a drawer, imitating the strike.

"_Yah! Haiiii-Yah!_ _Kuso!"_

She didn't feel strong like the man, but she enjoyed it anyways. For some reason, the man never got hit by any of the flying sticks that hit his friends. Maybe he was the good guy. That's right, the heroes! They always beat the bad guys. That made sense. She watched as he got on his horse and sliced more heads off, imitating him as he did. He was clearly winning the fight.

_Weird...there's **so many** people fighting! Heroes and villains don't fight like this__,_ she noted.

The man shouted some words behind him and ran foward with his horse, but then someone else...

She gasped.

_They HIT the horse!_

A huge man was holding a strange bat. It looked like a wooden stick with tons of metal balls poking halfway out of it. The man hit the horse as it went past, instantly breaking it's leg and causing the man to fall. Other men with sharp sticks came. What was once a noble steed was now a pile of meat, and the man swung at everyone around him. One of them had his arm cut off, and another was cut _in half._ She giggled, realizing that was her favorite part. More men came, and even though they were cut, one of them hit the man in the head with a big hammer, and he fell down. The other men took their pointy sticks and poked him over and over, while the man...

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!", she imitated, pretending to be the executed soldier. She looked at the knife in her hand and looked at how sharp the sticks were. An idea sprung to mind as she lifted her shirt and traced and poked the knife across her belly, as if she was like that man.

This was kinda fun!

Emiko then saw someone who she did not ever want to see. Two someones, infact. Her parents, who looked angry to see her. Daddy smacked her across the face, while mommy shivered and ate something from her orange bottle, refusing to look at her.

"What the _fuck_," Emiko dropped the knife and tried to run, but the man easily caught up and threw her to the ground and smacked her over and over, "DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING KNIVES?!?"

Father was swept up by his rage, but Emiko, even when she lost the strength to defend herself, simply stared at the T.V. She imagined herself as the man, wielding a...a...

She couldn't remember what the big knife was called but she _wanted one._ She wanted one so she could cut someone in half just like he did. Who would she do that to, though? She never fought anyone. She looked up at her father, who was putting all of his strength into a final punch, and her mother, who refused to look at her, while muttering _quirkless_...

She had her answer.

* * *

Age: 13

Emiko sat back in the uncomfortable chair and sighed. Her school uniform was dirty and drenched in sweat, the room was painted an ugly beige color to _promote_ _tranquility_ or some bullshit, and this heat was really starting to get to her. Unfortunately, her reasons for being across a school counselor had more to do with her bloodied knuckles than her attire. The woman's voice seemed to drone on and on...

"Emiko! Are you listening to me?", the hag bickered, prompting a lazy eye roll.

"Yeah."

"That's _yes, Ma'am_, to you. Now please...", the hag brought up a recording device and pressed a button, "..explain why you assaulted your fellow student, Kenji Oyama."

Emiko's anger started to return. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She would state that she beat his ass cause he tried to steal her lunch, then she would get yelled at some more for _lying_ about the star student of their _prestigious _school that was only conveniently constructed next to a liquor joint, her parents would get called (Oh goody), and she'd get called a quirkless runt to top it off. Not to her face though, no, they were too damn cowardly for that. This was one of those times that she wished she had a katana.

She sighed.

"I was outside playing, and then Kenji..."

* * *

"Thank you, Emiko-kun. You didn't have to lie about him, but you did."

She grunted in response. Her friend Nishi was always too scared to stand up for herself. Must be some kind of rich kid problem. Not that Kenji was particularly scary in the first place, he just didn't know how to take a rejection, and damn if he wasn't persistent. She'd never be able to force him away, so she took pity on the girl and did it for her.

"...but did you have to hit him?", she meekly questioned.

Emiko stopped walking and glared daggers at the girl, who immediately regret her decision. She stomped over to the smaller girl and inched close to her face "You asked me to help you, _I helped._ If you wanted to report him and have _literally fucking NOTHING_ happen, you should've done that instead!"

Nishi cowered under the intensity that was Emiko and averted her gaze. She never liked it when she made her friend so angry, as she was quick to start yelling. Despite that, ever since she changed schools Emiko was the only one who would bother talking with her, even if she didn't say much. Besides, this wasn't the first time she had done her a favor.

_It just doesn't end as violently, usually..._

Nishi nodded and hugged her. "Y-You're right, a-as always Emi-chan."

The abrasive girl scoffed. "_Emi-chan?_ What are you, a fuckin' lesbo?", she growled, trying and failing to ignore the feeling of pride swelling within her. She also _conveniently _forgot to stop Nishi's hug and throw her to the ground, like she usually did when someone tried to hug her.

"Also..._you're welcome._"

The red haired victim felt her body warm and stomach tingle at the words. She didn't know what this feeling was, she only knew it came from her best friend and that she wanted more. Nishi glanced at her with uncertainly, wishing to show further appreciation but uncertain how. Emiko looked back, which caused her to blush up and look away, as always.

"Y-You know...there's this really good noodle joint near my house. I haven't been there before but my friends have, and they're gonna be there this afternoon andmaybewellIwasjustwondering..."

"Shut up, Nishi."

Nishi dejectedly hung her strawberry head.

"Shut up...because you had me at _good noodle __joint._"

* * *

"Nishi-chan! Over here!", came a shrill voice from an ornately crafted wooden pavilion. The high pitched greeting pissed her off for some reason. The _noodle __joint_ Nishi referred too was actually a little more..._income oriented _than she anticipated. Suited servants...or waiters, perhaps, carried platters of mouthwatering food to various tables. Instead of the hustle and bustle of the city, there was a serene, quiet atmosphere accompanied with polite chatter. Replacing the busy streets, there were offensively green and tidy lawns. Emiko's dirty school uniform was put to shame by the flawless outfits of Nishi's friends. The girl put a hand through her short white wavy hair, marred by dirt and made imperfect when compared to the elaborate styles of everyone around her.

A strangeness filled her. It wasn't just the sensation of being out of place. It was the feeling of having her classmates sigh when she was assigned to them as partner. It was trying to stand up to...certain people..only for them to overpower her. It was being transferred to a new class only to have to redo that _same fucking ritual_, the one where you greet the class, state your name, something you like..._and the quirk she didn't have._

"Nishi...", she started, whispering to her friend while she still could, "I don't think I should be here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"H-Huh? W-Wait! I know you're..._not used_ to places like this, but they're nice and the food is good, I promise! Please stay...for me."

Emiko glanced at the smitten girl and ground her teeth together. For whatever reason, that pathetic look she had made her feel protective. She didn't like Nishi in _that_ way, but damn if she was going to let down a friend over something as stupid as this.

_I'm not going to be afraid of this place._

"Okay."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

"I know."

The two friends sat down and Nishi said hello to the group, before nudging her to do the same. There were three girls she did not know, and they all stared at her like hungry wolves, picking her to pieces with their judgements. The worst part? There was no food on the table. Still, she had to say something!

"I'm Emiko. I li-"

"Ohhhhhh~ such a cute name! You're so tall too!", a girl with purple hair cut off. One of the others happily nodded while the last girl simply stared, investigating every detail of her. Emiko was ready for trouble, but Nishi saved her. "So what's your quir-"

"Yeah Emiko-kun is amazing! Do you remember Kenji Oyama? She got him to stop asking me out!"

"Wow. _Kenji?_ Are you sure? That guy never stops asking!", said another girl with a strange nose.

"Yeah she's pretty great!"

Emiko silently thanked her friend and was about to excuse herself from purple hair, weird nose, and creepy stare girl, but the reason for her visit came to the table. Delicious smells preceded and fortold the arrival of a large variety of intimidatingly colorful noodles. She wanted to leave, but her stomach held an unbreakable grip over her mind. The servents placed several large platters down and served the girls' orders, excepting Emiko, who only received an odd glance and quietly left. She honestly didn't mind.

"Hm. They forgot to serve you, Emiko-san. What is your preferred dish? _Hiyagumi? Shiritaki? Yakisoba?_ Or perhaps...", the strange-nosed girl went off labeling several types of noodles, most of which she has never eaten. She choose the most familiar looking thing she could.

"Just some Udon..."

Ignoring her lack of manners, the strange-nosed...

_No. The nice one._

The nice girl passed her a medium bowl with simple udon and a pair of chopsticks, which she expertly wielded and immediately dug in, much to the dismay of Nishi. She discretely kicked Emiko and motioned to her jaw, chewing with her mouth closed. The white-haired girl narrowed her eyes and chewed slower, closing her mouth as she reached for a large helping of seconds.

Purple hair spoke out with an extremely bubbly demeanor. "Wow Emiko-san! You eat even more than Yaoyorozu-kun!"

She followed her eyes and they landed on the creepy girl who has yet to speak. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and matched her cool black eyes, which haven't left Emiko since she arrived, brimming with curiosity. True to purple hair's statement, Yaoyorozu had eaten a fair amount of food compared to the rest of the girls.

"Must be a tall girl thing", Nishi remarked.

* * *

She was nervous. She could admit that. Not a lot of things unnerved her but creepy girl did. While a lot of people described her red eyes as _scary_, she had never been called _creepy_, and there was definitely a difference. Those souless black eyes...as if she was thinking of every possible way to fashion her skin into a fancy embroidered purse. The same intrusive eyes that were staring at her now, who belonged to a tall girl who requested some time to speak with her alone. She didn't trust her but...

_Emiko isn't a coward._

"Emiko...I am curious. Do you have a surname?", Yaoyorozu questioned, her voice smooth as silk and chillingly calm.

"No. It's just Emiko."

She had a surname, but she would _never_ associate herself whatsoever with _them_ if she couldn't help it.

"I noticed your hands while you were eating udon...your knuckles are bruised."

It took every ounce of willpower to not look at her hands. She didn't need to anyways, they always looked like that, but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She just shrugged. Yaoyorozu frowned.

"Nishi is one of my best friends. We don't go to the same school, no, but it is my hope that she will accompany me to Yuuei one day..."

Yuuei Academy. The legendary school known for training the Japan's...no, _the world's _greatest heroes. If you named almost any popular hero, there was a good chance they went to Yuuei. That included, in her opinion, the greatest warrior to ever live. A man so strong and so _powerful _that she heard he had to hold back to prevent creating tornadoes with his god-like strength. The name danced across her thoughts like a sacred oath, a promise that she would be as powerful as him one day.

**_All Might._**

"...and I just don't believe that you are a good influence to my best friend."

Anger flared across her body like an unwilling tranquilizer. _Good influence? Best friend? _For Nishi's sake, she didn't tell this bitch off. Not yet. She spoke one word, but it wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Why."

"You gained those bruises from hurting people. I can tell Nishi was worried about one of us asking _how _you made him leave her alone, but I can already tell. I don't want any violent people around her, people who might hurt her if they get angry enough. People who could-"

"Do you _fucking _think you can _talk_ villains into going to jail?", she spat out. Yaoyorozu instinctively backed away, her eyes rapidly checking her hips.

_My hips...? No...for **weapons.**_

"I-I can tell you're...", she struggled to get the word out, but they both already knew, "...poor, b-but if you leave my best friend alone I can make sure every meal you eat is like this one. Your parents won't have to work so hard for-"

Mentioning _them_ and trying to split her apart from Nishi _in the same sentance _was a horrible mistake. Emiko drew back her fist and unleashed a practiced right hook, felling the richer girl and staining her clothes with a grassy green hue. Yaoyorozu shrieked as her assailant's predatory instincts kicked in and mounted herself on top of her, pinning her down and wrapping her fingers around her throat. Yaoyorozu was too weak to force her away and too scared to formulate a plan. There was only anger and fear.

_"__They_ _don't __work for **shit!**_ _You're not Nishi's best friend, **I am! **What have you done for her? How can you protect her from villains if you can't even fight me?!?"_

Throughout the encounter, Emiko failed to take note that they were not alone. Yaoyorozu had asked her friends to stay behind, as she wanted to be discreet with her deal, but that request only intrigued their interest and caused them to follow from a hidden distance. That group, of course, contained Nishi, who screamed at Emiko to stop. Hearing her voice snapped her back to reality, where she just now noticed how her prey had stopped moving and stopped breathing, and her shriek alerted a servant who was cutting some bushes.

"Emiko! Get off of her you...**psycho!** How could you do this to my friend? **I hate you!**"

Nishi, who had worked diligently to ensure this outing would go well, had just seen everything and heard nothing. Even if she had heard it all...Emiko had the a voice in her head that told her it wouldn't have changed anything. As for the second alerted party...

An adult man of average build and height came sprinting to Yaoyorozu's rescue, and Emiko could already tell this was a fight she couldn't win. Though average, his exposed muscle told a story of years and years of manual labor, and his attitude told her he didn't give a damn if she was just a kid. She sealed her fate the moment she punched that rich dumbass. There was a small amount of relief though, her one advantage was that he didn't know about her quirklessness, so she could bluff her way out of a fight.

"She's **quirkless.** Don't let her go!", Nishi managed to cry out, before collapsing into hysteria and holding Yaoyorozu's still body. Emiko realized this was one of those special moments in life where all one could do was run.

And run she did.

* * *

This was a shitty day. Her new friends weren't her friends anymore. Her old friend wasn't her friend anymore. Her par-..._they_ would beat the fuck out of her once she returned for Kenji, and she would be expected to go to school the next day. Yet, worst of all...

_How could you tell them that, Nishi?_

She had never felt an ambush or a backstab before, as that would imply she wasn't expecting it. _They_ beat that innocence from her before anyone else could. She was too wary, too careful. Nobody got in that she didn't let in. Nishi was the first person to break the barrier, and she had just told her she hated her. She outed her quirk status in front of everyone, and wished her to be caught for what happened. She _betrayed _her, and that nosy bitch Yaoyorozu was at fault.

Emiko's frustration overwhelmed her. She grabbed an empty bottle from the street, twisted her body and threw it as hard as she could behind her. The sound it made when it met the wall did nothing for her weary soul. The beeping was obnoxious too. Wait. Walls don't beep?

_Shit. That wasn't a wall._

"What the fuck, kid?", said a man in a cheap suit, angrily getting out of his...honestly kinda shitty car. The bottle might have actually improved it's appearance, though she doubted he would see it the same way. His shoes looked legitimate enough though.

The man was short and balding, though trace remains of black still remained. He wore a tiny pair of wire-rimmed glasses and looked like he read the terms of agreements for a living. The truth wasn't so far off. He did not approach her, as he had no intentions of violence.

"You're lucky I got no cash, kiddo, cause if I were a rich man you'd be in the slammer! Hey, have mommy and daddy ever told you about vandalism? It ain't just a misdemeanor, it's a _felony__._"

The windshield of the rustbucket was smashed in by the bottle, which also shattered, and there were shards of glass sprayed all over the cheap leather seats. Emiko survayed the damage she'd done, rather pleased with herself. The legally informed man was not amused.

"Oh, you real proud of your work, are you? That's genuine _Corinthian leather_ you just spit glass into, and judging by where that _projectile _hit the window...", the man smiled wickedly, "An _assault _charge...heh...yeah I think you're worth my time after all."

She glared defiantly at the man.

"You don't know me."

"Yeah, I don't. I don't think _anyone_ would if they had a choice about it. But ahh...thing is, I could definitely find out", much to Emiko's dread, the man pointed to the area just below his broken windshield. A tiny black box, barely noticeable at first glance, but definitely there. She'd watched enough TV to know what it was.

"That's right, kiddo. Dashcam. Can't tell you how many times this thing has paid itself over. Really wouldn't be that much trouble to take this to the police force, me and _Tsuragamae_ are two peas in a damn pod!"

Emiko considered running just like before, to get away from what was hopefully a bluff and never meet him again, but fate had grander plans, and the man, more opportunistic.

"Of course...we could always make this go away", he enticed. She was ashamed to admit that caught her attention.

"Oh yeah, you're already on board. Good", he said confidently, much to her fear.

_How did he know I was going to say yes?_

"You've got a knack for breaking things, don't you? I can sorta tell. Well as it turns out, I need something broken. A lotta somethings actually. First I gotta know, what's your quirk?"

That same question that ruined _everything_ had come back yet again to haunt her. Through gritted teeth she spat out the answer.

"I don't have one."

His response shook her to her core.

"Good."

* * *

She relayed the plan over and over while watching the clock. Supposedly security was nonexistent at 1 am, and the heroes wouldn't patrol this area at this time of day but...

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

A mere 50 feet away from her staking point, was an empty, warehouse like building, it's front presenting large glass panels and expensive looking cars on display. Her targets.

She held a wooden bat in her gloved hands, and had a bag with something inside of it. Something she wasn't supposed to look at, he said. _"Just smash a few things, take the bag, open it, and set it on the ground. Do NOT open it before you're ready to get the hell outta dodge. Capiche? Good." _That's what he said. Part of her wanted to peek, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

_Fuck it._

She took off her plastic fox mask that the man gave her and opened the bag. Inside was a rectangular set of three narrow boxes covered in green plastic and held together by tape. Several wires ran accros it and on the front of these boxes was a small screen with a countdown that read 24:00.

**23:59**

Emiko gasped and nearly threw the bomb. This guy was insane! She was delivering _this_ into a car shop?!? She took several breaths to calm herself down and peeked at it again.

**23:59**

It was in minutes and hours, not seconds thank god. She already opened it, the bomb was ticking down, there was no going back now. She steeled her nerves and placed the bomb back into the bag, closing it. She put her mask back on and double checked the streets. Absolutely devoid of life, everyone was either sleeping or living their 1 am lives very quietly.

_He said it would take at least 6 minutes for any police to show up, and 10 for a hero if they were lucky. Someone also has to call them first. I have time._

Emiko hefted the wooden bat in her gloved hands once more, and ran into the car dealership. She raised the bat over her head and swung it into the cheap glass, which broke into several large pieces, none of them hitting her, thankfully. She couldn't help but remember that scene in the movie where the man's eyes flew out when a hammer hit his head. Emiko smiled gleefully, forgetting why she was here.

She swung the bat over the counter, breaking several moniters and coffee machines. She yelled like a samurai as she repeatedly bashed in the windshield and mirrors of a few display cars. Next were the stairs, which had tinted glass covers besides their steps. Not anymore. She continued smashing to her heart's content before remembering why she came here in the first place. She placed the bag on the counter and opened it, peeking at the bomb inside.

**23:54**

_SHIT! I gotta go!_

Emiko grabbed her bat and bolted out the front door, paranoid that police personnel or a hero would have seen her crimes. Surely someone heard the noise and called for help, right? How much time did she truly have? It didn't matter. She ran and ran and ran until she felt like throwing up, and then she ran some more. Only until she was certain she was safe did she take the plastic fox mask off and drop the bat, utterly exhausted. Once she recovered, she pulled out the cheap flip-phone the man gave her and called the only contact, simply labled _Sal__._

"Ya done?"

"Yeah...your name is _Sal?_ Like..._Better Call S-_"

"Don't say another word! Copyright is a thing you know! Its a moniker, okay? Anyway, nice job kid. Tell ya what, I have enough enemies without another still in the bud. Meet me in the same place tomorrow and I'll give you some moolah for your work."

Emiko's spirits peaked. Money? Actual money? How much? What would she spend it on? How would she hide it from _them?_ Should she save it for something? Her life suddenly became far more complex, and the cunning businessman laughed on the other end.

"Yeah, money. I'll let you figure out what to do with it. I'll delete the recording and you give me back the bat and the mask. Keep the gloves if you want, I got tons. After this is over, we can go back to our lives. Oh, and uh...break that phone in half, smash it, and throw it in the trash before you take your gloves off. _Sayonara, _kiddo!"

He hung up, and Emiko felt a giddy sensation course through her body. While trivial and ultimately without purpose, her appetite for destruction only grew with every swing of the bat and destroyed item. An idea sprung to mind. She got to do something she enjoyed, _and_ get paid for it. Who's to say this was the last job of hers?

* * *

Moving carefully, Emiko silently opened the door and moved inside. She examined the trash heap of a home for _them_, but was pleasantly unsurprised to find them both strewn about on the couch. One of them had a bottle, and they other a smoking pipe. She couldn't wake them if she tried. Emiko walked to her room and shut the door. Then, she turned on the TV and watched her movies.

A shirtless man with an axe in each hand roared and charged his opponents. Several arrows whizzed past his head, but he showed no fear and kept up his stride. When he reached the enemy he swung one axe at his shoulder, pushing the man to the ground, and swung the other axe into his face, shredding one eye and the entirety of his nose. It also sounded as if his jaw cracked under the blow. The berserker kicked the defeated man away and ran towards another, bellowing a terrifying war cry as he did. One of the arrows struck his chest, but it only seemed to further anger him, as he just got back up and continued his assault. Emiko watched with fascination as the harbinger of rage fought on past mortal wounds and killed enemy after enemy, before having his skull cracked open by a man with a mace and shield.

Emiko would dream soundly that night of glorious battle.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What's this? An edgy My Hero Academia original character? Wow, never seen that before right? Unrealistic depictions of abuse? Violent movies make your kid violent?!? Yes, they tend to do that when YOU dont raise em'. Heheheh. Seriously though, I'd like to stretch my limbs as a writer so I thought up this rbf cutie. I think making an OC work in an established fanfiction will do wonders for my creativity, so I'm trying it out! Please read to the 3rd chapter if you've made it this far, I have really interesting things planned.

Something I noticed about Yaoyorozu is that she tends to be oblivious to her high financial status, sometimes revealing that she's a rather rich girl, not to any particular boasting or malice, just carelessly. For most this isn't an issue, if someone could get into Yuuei they're most likely well off, but what about Ochako? Certainly, seeing her friend accidentally flaunt her status may leave her with feelings of inadequacy, especially considering her reasons for becoming a hero. Couple this carelessness, lack of understanding with some more youthful immaturity and lack of diverse social connections, and she simply doesn't understand just how hurtful she can really be towards people who started out worse. If you saw your gentle friend hanging out with bad people, naturally you'd want them out of potential danger. Yaoyorozu's tragedy is that she cannot see the shame in being offered money when you clearly need it. In having it thrown at you and having to scrape it off the ground because you cannot afford not too. She's grown up having it her entire life, she doesn't understand what it's like to have your ego crushed by it. She saw Emiko as someone who scared Nishi into free lunches with her friends, _obviously _she didn't _really_ care about her, so what's the harm in offering her money to stop scaring her friend?

As it turned out, Emiko did care about Nishi...or at least she thought she did.

Hope you all are interested and keep reading! **-Delusional777 **


	2. Bloodshed

He wasn't afraid to admit this was the stupidest thing he's ever done. Tetsuo Takashi sighed and lit a cigarette, having already given up at preserving his car. Ever since that girl had shown up, his nerves were rattled. Just what the hell was he thinking, trusting her with a job like this?

_Damn teenagers._

Yet, the plan went off without a hitch. Hell, she _excelled_ at her role. He expected a few broken windows and the prop bomb thrown in at random. What he didn't expect was the entire place to look like an _actual bomb_ went through it, with the fake bomb proudly displayed on the counter. Intimidating those folks outta that building for his client would be the easiest job yet, and all it took was a quirkless girl with a talent for destruction.

He smiled and checked his watch. School was out by the time. She should be here any minute to collect her cash. He considered the possibility of her ratting on him, but she knew better, he hoped. Even the dumbest animals knew not to bite the hand that feeds, and this girl must be damn hungry to accept the job so quickly. He counted _85,000 _yen. Admittedly not that much for a working man with bills to pay and police to bribe, but for a kid with no responsibilities? Tetsuo was almost jealous of her. She'd be able to get almost anything she wanted with this kinda cash. Hopefully she'd start with better clothes. A head of short, white hair and cruel red eyes caught his attention, and he showed off his best smile.

"Heya kiddo! Nice job you did out there! Real professional stuff. You got a...gift for me? In the trunk."

The kid placed the baseball bat and the mask in the trunk, while Takashi recounted the cash. The practical part of him knew not paying the kid was a mistake, while the sympathetic part made him feel bad for using a kid to do dirty work, and what better way to ease his conscious than to just pay? He was happy that, for once, both his sides aligned their interests. He subtly used his quirk on her while holding out the cash, curious about her intentions.

**Quirk: Intention Sensation!**

**This psychic quirk allows the user to sense the vague intentions of whoever they use it on. Useful for cheating, sensing danger, and being a moderately unsuccessful lawyer with an eye for opportunity.**

_Huh...a **katana?** Didn't take you for the geeky type. Oh well._

The kid silently took the money from him, but he could sense her desire growing stronger. They both knew it wasn't enough for the quality weapon and training she desired. He bit his tongue and allowed her to speak, as not to give away his quirk.

"I need more. What else do you want to me break?"

He shook his head. "No way kid. I gave you that job because a literal twelve year old could do it, not that I'd hire one or anything. The other things I need done aren't at all easy. I'm talking extortion, violence, recon, chemical engineering. You can't handle jobs like that. Kid...just take the money, okay? This worked out well for us this once but..."

Takashi looked her dead in the eye, completely serious.

"You don't ever get yourself attached to anything you wouldn't walk out on in 30 seconds flat if feel the heat around the corner. That's my rule, and you...well...you're just a kid. You're not ready for this and I'm not ready to put you in actual danger. That means it's time for me to go."

Emiko watched as the man started his car, dejected and angry that she would never have enough money to finally get her weapon and her revenge against the people who ruined her life. She asked only one question before the man left.

"What's your name?"

"...Tetsuo Takashi, don't tell me yours."

The man drove off, leaving her with a wad of cash and a pair of black gloves. The sun was high and the sky was cloudless, but it seemed there was nothing to do. All that was left was to return to her room. Dissapointed, Emiko left.

* * *

"K-K-Kacchan p-please..."

"SHUT UP! You still dreaming about being a hero? ANSWER ME!"

Emiko overheard the conversation on the way back to her room. Out of a morbid curiosity, she stuck around and spied on the pair of boys around her age. The first one sounded like the most scared boy she had ever heard, and she's heard a lot of them. Usually on the other side of her fists. The second though...

_Why would anyone be angry about hero dreams? Even I have those._

"I-I can't give u-up being a hero, K-Kacchan!"

"I KNEW IT!", _Kacchan_ slammed a wall and a loud explosion came from it. It didn't seem to be much more than for show, but it did leave a scorch mark.

"You will NEVER be a hero, DEKU! You're fucking _quirkless_, remember!"

A fire ignited in her stomach. Another quirkless child? She honestly thought she was the only one. She couldn't imagine herself being similar to this coward though. Why was he letting this happen to him? "Kacchan" leaned closer to "Deku".

_He's so close. Just hit him!_

But he didn't do anything. The green boy looked anywhere else, everywhere else, and spotted her instead. She had a sense that this was gonna be just another crap day, especially when he meekly called out to her. "Help-", the boy slammed his own mouth shut, but the damage had been done. The blonde one was glaring at her.

"This ain't your damn business, bitch face. Buzz off."

Bitch face? BITCH FACE? She wasn't making a bitch face, this was just her face! Regardless, the insult was good enough of an excuse to make her want to break something. The ember-like feelings from when she smashed up that car place were still very much there, waiting to be reignited. She looked at the scared boy, who apon closer examination actually had a nasty scorch mark on his face.

_M__ay as well play hero_, she thought with a wicked grin.

Wordlessly, Emiko walked up to Kacchan as if she was going to punch him in the face. He narrowed his eyes and defiantly faced her. "You really think I'm gonna get scared by-"

Then he got punched in the face.

Emiko shamelessly threw a practiced right hook directly in the middle of the angry blonde's face with such force that his head bent back and snapped, a resounding _crack!_ echoing alongside his collapsed, lifeless body. She turned to the frightened Deku boy and grinned triumphantly, taking in his expression of admiration and fear, perfect fuel for her ego and twisted desires.

Or at least, that's what she wanted, what she imagined. The truth was far less grandiose.

_"Argh my nwose...yu BITCH!"_, cried Kacchan, who held his bloodied face with one hand and swung at her with the other without any hesitation. Emiko managed to step away at the last moment, but that was when Kacchan decided he was done playing around. He pressed his hands together, so that his palms faced outwards towards her. She should've ran, but his face was completely exposed. This was her chance to get him on the ground! She rushed foward.

"DIE!"

His palms sparked and crackled. Just before Emiko was about to land the decisive blow, he unleashed a point blank explosion that knocked her completely over. It landed on her midsection, completely knocking the wind from her lungs. Kacchan gripped the taller girl, pulled her upright, and pushed her against the wall.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME JUST CAUSE YOU CAN GET A SUCKER PUNCH IN? HUH?!? ANSWER ME, BITCH FACE!"

She was about to oh so eloquently retort when he returned a punch of his own. The blow was efficient and cruel. He knew more than his quirk, she'd give him that. He probably had lots of practice against that Deku boy. Speaking of, it looks like he ran off.

_Tch, thanks for the help. _

Kacchan pulled her off the wall and pushed her away, where she almost fell completely. He had a look in his eyes, a look that he wanted to keep fighting. Fine by her. If he was going to use his quirk, she'd probably be able to find a rock or a bottle somewhere around here...

"Stop looking for shit to throw! Use your _quirk_, dumbass!"

Emiko paused and averted her eyes from her opponent. A mistake for sure, but she didn't want to ever look at someone discovering her quirklessness. The mixture of pity and disgust, alongside the immediate change in body language...it was enough to drive her to violence the moment they even _tried _to speak down to her, as if she was suddenly a different person mid-conversation. Kacchan caught on immediately, he knew all the signs from his time with Deku.

"Quirkless...AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN? YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT **ME** WITHOUT A QUIRK?!? I'LL SHOW Y-", his rant was interrupted by by a poorly thrown rock hitting him in the back of his knees, likely aimed for his head but without the resolve to truly hurt him. The perpetrator was red handed, holding an unthrown rock in the other hand.

"L-Leave h-her alone, Kacchan!", he weakly demanded, though it truthfully sounded more like begging. Even when Deku was being brave he was pathetic.

"Fuck off, Deku! I know you're not gonna stop me! _You can't do anything_, so just sit back and wait your turn."

Emiko didn't want to think about it, but she found herself strangly wishing the Deku to fight alongside her. He reminded her of Nishi, but even Nishi was able to stand up to her from time to time. On a more practical basis though...

_Even if he's never thrown a punch in his life, I can't beat this guy on my own. He's too good with and without his quirk. If Deku gets in the way and distracts him, I can get a good swing in._

"Help me Deku! Help me beat him into the dirt! Aren't you tired of being picked on?", she enticed, but it was to no avail. Deku looked at her, than at Kacchan. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ever _actually _hurt him.

"Tch, that's what I thought, Deku", Kacchan spat with utmost cruelty. "Now, let's finish th-"

Emiko swung during his monologue, but he saw it coming, ducking under and tackling her to the ground. The beatdown she received that day wasn't the worst in her life, considering the brutality of the competition, but it was enough for one day. Just as he promised, he moved on to Deku once he was done with her, but not before taking something important he happened to notice on her.

Kacchan became richer by _85,000 _yen.

When Emiko found the strength to move she noticed the loss of her funds immediately. Her curiosity and good will had cost her, and her mood soured even more when she realized Deku was still there. She pointlessly tried to dust her dirty clothes off before giving up and walking away, before she did something else she'd regret. Then Deku spoke.

"I'm...I'm s-sorry I didn't...", he began, before Emiko lost her temper and smacked him across the cheek. Deku looked back in shock as his lip quivered.

"HOW CAN YOU SAVE ANYONE IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOURSELF?!?", she exploded, now over the edge yet again. "You...I _stood up for you_ and you LEFT ME THERE! I HATE YOU!"

The green haired mess let his tears flow again. Everytime he was beaten by his old friend he could take it, but something he could never allow was someone else to be on the receiving end. Especially when it was he who exposed her. He always managed to draw Kacchan's attention away, he always managed to save somebody, even if he was the one getting hurt. He always managed to be the hero...but this time...

"You could have STOPPED HIM! You could have HELPED ME!"

He was nothing but a _failure._

"There is no room for a _weakling_ hero."

Emiko brought back her palm to strike him again, but she lost the motivation. This point of her life was her least favorite, where she was too damn _tired_ to even be angry. Too tired to feel any emotions. The boy apologized over and over. She wanted to leave, watch her movies, and turn off her brain for the next few hours.

"I...I won't be weak."

She turned around and glared at the boy with tears in his eyes, who held her gaze in an indomitable grip. His voice, while borderline desperate and unhinged, held a steadfast resolution. Whether he was lying to her or to himself, he truly believed everything he was saying.

"I...I'll be strong! I won't be scared of _him_ anymore! I PROMISE."

Unimpressed, Emiko turned around and walked "home".

"D-Do you hear me? I'll never let this happen again! I'll be the STRONGEST HERO EVER! I'LL SAVE THE DAY WITH A SMILE ON MY FACE!", he screamed.

The unseen watcher evaluated the scene. The younger boy was too meek, the older too brash, but the girl? She had an air of particular maliciousness, yet also heavy pressure, as if she was just a few steps from creating disaster. He sensed...a kindred soul. She didn't just show potential, she has captured personal interest. The watcher brought his palm to his mask of flesh, thoughtfully tapping apon eyes that did not function.

**_Emiko, is it? I have a gift for you._**

* * *

Emiko returned. She would confess to taking the scenic route, not just to stave off having to see _them,_ but because it was actually kinda nice out. Very dark, but the sunset splattered pink and purple hues over the clouds and a chill wind had picked up, running through her hair like arrows flying by. Her spirits started to lift slightly. She felt strangely euphoric, in fact. But why? This was a pretty crap day. She lost her money and got beat to shit, and then...wait, why was it so dark?

_It wasn't late at all when I left that Deku boy...did I just forget the past_ _few h-_

Suddenly, Emiko came down with a terrible headache. "Holy..."

Before she could connect any dots, the door was forcefully opened and father came outside.

"Where the _fuck_ were you?", he spat out.

"I was..."

She couldn't exactly bring up Takashi or the money she gained (and lost), so she mearly shrugged.

"...with Nishi."

That was apparently the wrong answer.

"You shouldn't have _come back_..."

He rushed foward and dragged her by the throat inside the house. She fought back, always did, but his sheer size made it impossible. He threw her to the floor and slammed a stack of papers on the tile. She caught sight of one of them before the screaming started.

_Court summons for the individuals in question, Emiko..._

"Tell me. Tell me WHY THE FUCK I'M BEING CALLED INTO COURT FOR AN _ALLEGED_ _ATTEMPT OF **MURDER**_ ON ONE _MOMO YAOYOROZU_. FUCKING TELL ME!"

Emiko's blood drained from her body. All that shit with Takashi to avoid a charge, only to receive one from some rich _weakling_ that couldn't watch her mouth or take a beating. Things were going from bad to worse and there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't enough that she tried to bribe her as if she was some desperate addict. It wasn't enough that she cost her Nishi. Now she was taking everything else from her.

_Another person to cut in half._

Unfortunately, the yelling attracted mother. "I-Is m-my little angel here, H-", she started, before stumbling to the floor. Her cataracts have gotten much worse, and she never let go of the pipe anymore. Both father and daughter nearly popped a vein at being reminded of her existence.

"SHUT UP! You don't even _remember her name_, do you?", he yelled, nearly over the edge. She muttered and shook her head, but no clear answers came about. He stared at the child he was about to hurt for the last time, yet his last words were not a shout, but a whisper.

_"You should've stayed gone you fucking mistake."_

There it was again. The headache got stronger and she struggled to remember what happened in those lost hours, feeling only a vague sense of internal pain. However, this memory dig was interrupted by a very real _external_ _pain_. Specifically, a strike to the head. The bi-daily ritual had begun. She knew it was pointless to resist against _him_, so she covered herself and tried to defend against the attacks. Every strike sprouted pain and every block, a dull numbness. The only constant was her rage and a question, a hellishly hot burning question that worried her more than _they_ ever could.

_Why don't I remember...?_

She usually kept count, always trying to stay awake longer than before, even if she always forgot when she came to. Emiko wasn't counting this time though. All she could think of is _why?_ Why was this happening? Why was this cursed life belong to her? Why did Yaoyorozu have feasts every day while Emiko got beaten by those who created her? Why was it that everytime she tried to do something _good_ for herself or someone else it just spat in her face? Her happiest memory was smashing up a car shop and pretending to be a samurai...

_So why couldn't I just have been born as one?_

She felt her spirit begin to fade, as one usually does when the fight turns against them. The bitterness that had sustained her was now feasting on her willpower. The last emotion she could hold onto was her anger. She swore to herself that she would kill them, that she would take her life back! That she would carve this world to her will! All that stopped her was the lack of a proper weapon. If she had the right weapon, she would become a **_Warbringer_**, and destroy all who opposed her. No more pain and no more dissatisfaction! This world would be purged of people like _them_, and she would be happy to-

She heard a gasp and the beatdown stopped. Confused, she lowered her defense only to feel something in her hands. The grip felt natural and the weight balanced, with a lovingly stitched red fabric wrapped over the cool black material beneath. From the grip came a simple, circular hand guard, not very big at all. From the guard was a blade, extremely sharp, yet it also seemed to shift in length and size as if it was magic.

_Not magic_, she realized, **_a quirk._**

For the first time in her life, she saw fear in his eyes, the hunter has become the hunted. Emiko felt a second wind reinvigorate her weary muscles and soul. She swung the weapon with all her might, aiming to fully sever his head from his shoulders. He put his arms up at the last second and received a massive gash for his efforts. The screaming started again shortly after. Emiko was more surprised than anything else.

_Usually the katana goes through bones..._

She eyed her grip on the weapon.

_I guess I don't know how to use this._

She looked back at the pathetic "human" wastes and grinned wickedly. She might not have a trained and proper swing down, but she damn well knew she wasn't gonna get better without any practice!

She dove to the ground and sliced the man from below, the blade curving through his stomach and staining the floor. He wasn't dead yet, unfortunately for all parties involved, but having the contents of his stomach emptied was enough to make his knees fail. Emiko placed a foot on his chest, and aligned the katana like a golf club. After several agonizing, sloppy strikes, the man was in two pieces. She thought she'd feel relief, but she was only angrier and in more pain. Why?

_I'm not done yet, that's why!_

Father was dead, so she turned towards her Mother, who was cowering in a corner and pretending not to see the grisly scene. The action brough Emiko to the depths of hatred unreached. She kicked the weak woman to the ground, her pitiful welps only further agitating her rage.

"S-S-Sweetie p-please stop! I-I n-never..._I never hurt you_..."

Emiko continued brutally kicking the woman, each strike landing harder than the last as her fury overflowed.

"**YOU. NEVER. DID. _ANYTHING!_** YOU NEVER STOPPED HIM! YOU NEVER SAID NO! YOU...", Emiko nearly broke into tears, but kept her composure. "even now...when you're _about to die_, you're not doing anything."

Emiko brought the blade down to her throat, allowing the only person she truly hated to speak, in the vain hope that she might redeem herself before she was sent to hell. Just more whimpers and silence, Mother refused to meet her eyes and see the results of her negligence. Emiko swore to herself she would never allow herself to become like this, and whispered the last words she would ever hear before she dragged the blade across her throat.

_"There's no place for weak mothers."_

The deed was done, but her anger and pain remained. She didn't understand. _She did it._ What she had been wishing for since she could remember, she killed them both with the weapon she wanted! She did it damnit! So why did she feel so...

_Unchanged._

Emiko cursed and swung the weapon into a wall, wanting nothing but to bring more destruction, but she...missed somehow?

_How the fuck did I miss a WALL?_

She examined the katana. Whenever she brought the blade near a wall or piece of furniture, it seemed to magically retract, narrowly missing everything she swung at. She looked at the corpses curiously and brought the blade near them, and it extended back to normal length.

_A retracting sword? It seems to have a mind of it's own. At least I'll always have space to swing it._

Having finished examining the sword, she set it down and thought about her next steps. Her stomach suggested an idea. She searched the cabinets for a snack, feeling far hungrier than usual. When she came back, the sword was gone and her heart was in flames. Nobody could have broken in, and the most suspicious culprits were dead as one could be, so...

_Someone was here before I started! There's a witness!_

Emiko was about to investigate, but she could use a way to defend herself if there really was a threat. The mere thought of needing a weapon activated her late-bloomer quirk, **Warbringer**. The very same katana materialized in her hands like magic, this time in a simple sheath. Emiko started to figure it out. She threw the weapon away and imagined needing it. Before it could even hit the ground, it rematerialized in her hands like magic. She started laughing, louder than she ever laughed before.

"Nishi can go to hell! This is the only loyalty I'll ever need!"

Nishi. The thought of her betrayal took her mood and left it in the desert sun to fester. She had her weapon and her revenge, but she still wasn't happy by any means. Like a lion with only a hare, she was unfulfilled. Her next victim came to mind, the one who used her vile tongue and unearned status to make her only friend betray her, and then try to use the legal system to take everything else. The bodies would be discovered eventually, she'd have to take her movies and leave, find a way to make money and live someplace else, to find a real home.

_Until then though..._

Emiko activated Warbringer, causing the bloody blade to disappear from mere will. She didn't want to get caught before she finished up her business here, that business being the removal of one head from the body of one Momo Yaoyorozu.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I wonder how many people I can make hate me by calling Izuku out on his early Kacchan bs? That kid's reverence for him is unhealthy, and it only ever got swept off because in the original, it's implied Izuku saved others by making himself a target.

However, Emiko is just as violent as Bakugou is. Izuku can't just use himself as a human shield, because he just isn't as demanding of attention as an actual threat, in which Emiko is. _Izuku cannot make himself a target._ The only way to stop him from hurting her was to cause injury to Bakugou, and I honestly don't believe he had it in him to do that, even though that exactly what a hero would do, what a hero _should_ do. Expect a more assertive Izuku as the fanfic progresses.

Oh right, a new quirk for my new character! Duh. Lemme break it down.

**Warbringer:** A mysterious late quirk, perfectly fitting the personality of an unhinged woman who wants a better world for herself, and will do whatever it takes to obtain it.

This quirk instantly summons an ancient weapon to the hands of the summoner. The weapon summoned is dependent on the situation, emotion, and will of the user. Here is the one you just saw.

**Bloodshed:** Emiko's favorite katana, capable of retracting and protruding, resizing itself to fit the situation at hand. This also allows her to transform it into a dagger/wakizashi type weapon for close quarters or stealth. It also possesses another special property, one that will be shown off next chapter. It also comes with a sheath!

The next chapter will be the end of Emiko's edgy origin story, more or less, hope I see you there! **-Delusional777 **


	3. Berserker

The night was young, and Emiko wasn't satisfied having only sent two souls to hell. She would one day find a new life, but for now she still yearned for vengeance against Momo Yaoyorozu. She could try her luck by going to that accursed noodle joint, but there was a better way. Knowing her recently deported father, he likely panicked at receiving the legal summons and stupidly looked up everything about the Yaoyorozu family he could. Cleaning the warm, voluminous blood off his phone was a tedious process, but it turned to be worth the effort. There were names of criminal associaties and his other undocumented sources of income, but what she needed...

_There. An address._

Emiko memorized the route and threw the phone back into the bisected carcass, allowing the viscera to sludge back over it. She packed a bag with the essentials: canned food, water, her spare set of clothes, some salty crackers for a snack, and her movies.

_Can't bring the TV...will I even HAVE a TV in my home? I guess I'll figure it out._

She went through the entire house and scavenged for money, rather dissapointed with the minimal amount. It was barely enough to afford a monthly bus pass, much less an entirely new life.

_For people who complain so much about banks, they really didn't keep much at home..._

She almost tripped over an empty bottle.

_Right. That's why._

Finalizing her funds and her bag, Emiko took once last look at the place she lived her entire life. Where her body and spirit were broken countless times under abuse and neglect, where she had been dead until this moment. The two human beings on the floor looked almost peaceful in their eternal slumber, forever removed from the troubles of this world. Emiko frowned, feeling like she should at least find _some_ kind of positive thing to say about the people who birthed her. Strange how some people became so much more likeable only when they have died.

"Thanks for the food, and the clothes."

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu paced the grand hall. It truly wasn't _so_ grand, in her opinion. A large, lengthy room, two large windows, a painting above a fireplace, and a very long table. Was that all what _grand_ entailed? There were also the elegant rugs and masterfully crafted doors, but those were all around her home. It was one of her favorite rooms, as despite their extremely busy schedule, her parents would sometimes have supper with her. When her parents did not have the time for her, it was one of the few places where she could enjoy some privacy. The servants were most often in the kictens or outside maintaining the garden, but the grand hall was only cleaned once a day, often a quick dusting more than anything else. This allowed her to enjoy the quiet and truly focus on her studies, or, even better, study with others, as this was where she invited them when the occasion arised. Unfortunately, it was not her favorite room at the moment.

She glanced uncomfortably at her two bodyguards, stoically keeping their post and pretending not to exist for her sake. They knew how she felt about their constant surveillance..._protection_, they called it. It didn't change how she felt though. Ever since that horrible day a week ago with Nishi's ex-friend and her parents finding out about the incident, the only place she could be alone was in her quarters, and even then she felt as if there were eyes in every window and ears in every vent. Was this ever going to end?

"A'hem. Is' time to hit the hay, Ms. YaoROrozu."

She ignored the mispronunciation from one of her bodyguards, a foreign man named Jefferson with a strange accent from America. He was rather short and portly, not at all what one would expect from a bodyguard. His mannerisms also needed work as well, it was clear he was not used to interaction with people like her parents. The fact that he was chosen to bodyguard was strange, almost as strange as his clumsiness. He was always tripping over tables or bumping into her as he was lost in thought. Despite her many attempts, he would not reveal his quirk, instead showing off a toothy smile and replying with the same _"Let's hope I' never gotta use it, sweetheart!"_

Her other bodyguard was about the opposite of Jefferson. Tall and lean, Okami had a quirk impossible to hide. Muscular and covered in a large pelt of grey fur, he claimed to have been born a wolf-man, before gradually maturing into a full wolf and retaining the ability to stand upright. He took great pride in keeping his fur clean and attractive. Yaoyorozu often had to restrain herself from petting him. He was generally more reserved and polite than Jefferson, who only offered a nod at his statement.

Yaoyorozu sighed. She never would have gone against her parents schedule for her, but having it actually be enforced made her displeasure towards it grow immensely. She was about to dutifully obey the reminder, but Okami's wolfish ear twitched and he raised his claw. "Stop."

Okami looked at Jefferson, and an understanding dawned on them, one that was not entirely lost on their charge.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

Okami replied simply, "A window on the other end of the estate was just shattered. I will investigate. Please stay here." He briskly tapped the communicator in his ear, gesturing to Jefferson. Once he left, he used it to discretely address his partner. "Do not inform her, but I also smell blood from the same area. I suspect it is between two and four hours old. If _any_ threat is detected, issue a lockdown and alert the authorities."

It took every nerve in Jefferson's body to resist the temptation to curse the stupid wolf out. He could have used his quirk on him before he left the room, damnit! Now all he could do was hope nothin' serious was in the house. He sighed and smiled at Yaoyorozu, who already knew this was more than a wolf's overactive nerves.

"You just cursed in english, Jefferson. Something _is_ wrong, isn't there?", she pressed.

Jefferson cursed again, this time at himself for being so easy to read. She was worried over nothin', that wasn't her job, it was his! He was in the middle of unsuccessfully consoling her when the communicator lit up like a damn festival on the 4th of July. He listened in.

"D-Damnit! Jefferson! There's an intruder. Female. Short white hair, red eyes. School uniform. Looks like a teen. She possesses a katana that changes length and..._don't hold back, because she won't._"

He widened his eyes. A teen with a sword took down Okami? No, that was very believable actually. Even though he looked scary, that wolf was a big softie, no way he thought the kid was anything other than a troublemaker. He imagined him trying to talk her down only for her to...

_Don't. He's stronger than that. He might be outta the fight but he'll live. Right now I gotta worry about the kid._

"Ms.Yaororozu, someones in the house. We gotta bunker down a bit. Okami took the keys with him and we gotta lock them doors. I'm gonna call the police and alert the staff, you make new keys and lock em."

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in fear as well as guilt. She tried to meet her bodyguard's eyes but failed. "You...You knew that I...?"

"Yes." Jefferson took his communicator and changed through the various channels until he found the one that broadcasted to all the other servants in the house. "ATTENTION. LOCKDOWN PROTOCOL 777 INITIATED. AUTHORITIES ARE ON THEIR WAY. STAY CALM."

Jefferson switched the channel back to Okami and finished his sentance with Yaoyorozu. "I knew that you was makin' keys to unlock the doors and sneak out. I never mentioned it because you're not a bad kid and I didn't want to keep you in. Now please sweetheart, _lock the doors._"

She did as he said and retreated to the far side of the table, closest to her bedroom and away from where Okami went off. Her bodyguard didn't have any weapons aside from his bare fists, which he used to check on his communicator. Then, a heavy slam came from the door opposing them. Jefferson felt a tingling in his stomach, the kind one gets when they know they're about to feel some pain. That's quite fine, dandy even, he was on a first name basis with Pain.

The door finally gave way for the monster behind it. Yaoyorozu shrieked at the sight and trembled in place. There she stood, a lil' girl in a bloody school uniform and a bloodier sword. Her white hair was speckled red, with angry, smoldering eyes of the same color. It wasn't the blood or the youth of his opponent that frightened him, it was her eyes. Specifically, where they landed. She ignored him completely and directed her bloodlust onto Momo Yaoyorozu, sending tremors down his spine.

_This ain't just some random spree, she's here for the kid!_

"Remember me, you spineless BITCH?"

Jefferson swelled with rage and stepped infront of her charge, making direct eye contact with the enemy. "I don't know what history you an' the girl got, but it don't mean _shit_. This place is gonna be swarmin with hero and police alike. You got one chance to get your hormonal, prepubescent ass off the property before you go to jail for a _long time_, missy! Take one more step, and I can't guarantee what's gonna happen."

That did it. The girl's attention was on him now. Good. Now all he had to do was stall for time until the cavalry arrived. It shouldn't be a problem, he's been in tons of fights before, even killed a few times. That being said, he couldn't blame Okami for getting soft. He didn't think he had it in him to kill this girl, or even hit her _too _hard. Still, if had to choose between Miss Yaoyorozu and this crazy chick...

_"Make your move, partner."_

Emiko let loose a battlecry, climbing onto the long table and jumping towards the short, fat cowboy. He reacted by swinging up a heavy chair just in time for her blade to collide with it. He was barely fazed by the ineffective attack and charged foward, the legs of the chair seeking to knock her over. She jumped backwards onto the table and swung downwards, slowly hacking the legs into pieces. He kept the remains of the chair as a makeshift shield and armed himself with a butcher's cleaver, left over from a delicious dinner.

Arming himself only seemed to piss her off. She charged again without fear and dropped a heavy downward strike onto his chair-shield, completely ignoring the cleaver. Jefferson then realized he was not dealing with an experienced fighter, so he let it happen again. She swung predictably and he punished her for it. Instead of relying on his shield, he dropped it, instead narrowly sidestepping the blow and placing both hands on the cleaver. With a mighty swing, he slammed the sword from the girl's grip, sending it spinning across the room before landing on the floor with a resounding _clang!_

Seeing his chance, Jefferson closed the distance between them to wrestle the girl down with his superior strength. This was a mistake he realized too late, just as his meaty hand latched onto her wrist. As if it was magic, the katana instantly rematerialized in her other bloody hand, it's pointed end directly facing him. She gleefully adopted an expression was of absolute sadism and cruelty as the blade pierced fully into his shoulder and knocked him over. He held back a scream yet kept his hands clasped on her wrist like a vice grip, causing her to topple over him. As she toppled, Jefferson unleashed a brutal kick onto her midsection that would make any patriot weep tears of pride in their country. Emiko dragged the katana across his shoulder as she fell to the ground behind him.

Adrenaline and bloodlust in full effect, Emiko got up before Jefferson, who was now weaponless. Tasting victory on the edge of her katana, she went in for the kill. She raised the weapon and slashed the cowboy across his raised arms, the same way she did her father. The result here couldn't be more different, however. Jefferson winced at the parting of his flesh, but then grinned at his opponent. A second after he was struck, Emiko screamed in agony and dropped her blade, clutching her visibly unharmed arms.

"Ya like that? Fuckin' hurts, don't it? Heh!", taunted the cowboy, having felt no pain from the slice.

**Quirk: Psychic Deflection****.**

**After the user has made visual or physical contact with someone else, they become linked. The user is capable of absorbing someone else's injuries for them, or can instead deflect the pain he receives ONTO them! Pain cannot be absorbed if the user is not capable of fully receiving ****it.**

Emiko has never felt physical agony like this, to have been cut to the very bone by a sloppy blade swing. She may have a hell of a tolerance and a temper to boot, but the fact of the day was that she was only thirteen years old, and she was just heeled in the gut and felt the agony of a sword swing. She cursed herself for being so _weak._ The fat cowboy hardly even _flinched_ when he took that shoulder stab, yet here she was on the ground, struggling to get back up. She then fully understood the spirit of the berserker, of a man so angry he refused to fall and refused to acknowledge his wounds, of rage so unholy he spat in the face of death until it finally claimed him. Her entire body shook, and her katana disappeared.

Jefferson's instincts saved his neck yet again, he could tell something was wrong when the damn sword disappeared. What he _wasn't _expecting...

"STRIP THE FLESH AND SALT THE WOUND! RIP YOUR HEAD AND EAT IT TOO! I'LL SKIN A BLUBBER COAT FROM YOU, FAT MAN!"

Was a dual-wielding axe-swinging lil' girl spouting gibberish! In her hands were a pair of forearm length handles with one-sided axe blades, that had magically showed up in her hands right when she needed them. It's as if she lost no energy or felt any pain, fearlessly trying to chop at his limbs despite the obvious deterrent that was his pain-transfer quirk. Jefferson realized he was in very real danger of his life, he couldn't protect the kid if he couldn't feel any pain, and dying wasn't too appealin' either.

_Damnit, where's the cavalry?!?_

Emiko lost herself in the barrage of axe swings. Most of them missed the stout man, who was surprisingly nimble for someone so shapely, his feet gliding across rug and waxed wood to stay just barely out of her reach, or duck and sidestep, seemingly taunting her with just how close she was to ending his miserable life. When she didn't miss, the man held the cleaver firm enough as to not be disarmed, yet as the fight went on, they could both tell she was hitting harder than before. She attacked too rapidly for an opening, and he didn't know how comfortable he was swinging a cleaver into a little girl's face, even if she was nuttier than a rabid squirrel. Knowing just kiting her wouldn't work forever, Jefferson picked up another chair, but Emiko brought both axes over and utterly demolished it in a single strike, sending shards of wood flying.

_Shit! How strong can she get?!? I need to end this fight NOW._

Left with no other options, the valiant defender was pushed away from his previous position, now on the opposite side of the room. Part of him was relieved that Yaoyorozu was so far away, but the more realistic side of him knew that if the blood-crazed girl decided to turn heel and chop away at her...

_With that kind of strength behind those weapons, I'd only be able to transfer a __few swings before I get sliced into mincemeat. After that...I won't be able to protect her anymore._

Jefferson made a decision. He didn't know if he'd really be able to trust his smarts, but he wasn't going to win the way he was fighting. The hero allowed himself to be backed up past the table, to the far end of the room opposite of Yaoyorozu. He successfully pocketed the fancy utensil from the table without her noticing. Let's hope this works...

"I SURRENDER!", the man suddenly dropped to his knees. Emiko only spared him by coincidence, as her swing was a tad too high, barely nipping his curly blonde hair. She glared down at him. She wanted nothing more than to kill him right now, but she also knew his quirk was still a problem, as well as the fact that Jefferson was not the person making her angry. The quivering bitch on the other side of the room was the source. In her state of absolute anger, she had to use some finesse to outwit her opponent, not just kill him.

"The quirk, turn it off so I can_ play jumprope with your intestines._"

Shit. That was the _opposite _of finesse. Emiko scratched her head. She didn't actually mean to say that, did she?

"Umm...no. Look, I know why yer here. It's for _her_, right? Well, you win. Do whatever you want, just let me go. I can only use my quirk on one person atta time. Remember when _I grabbed ya_ when I got stabbed? _I gotta touch someone to switch the target._ She ain't shielded. So just...go after her, okay? I'm done."

Jefferson made his gamble.

Emiko considered it. She was caught up in the moment, but she wasn't here for him. She was here for _HER._ She turned around and grinned at the trembling, pathetic manipulator. She was about to run after her, but decided against it, instead enjoying every sob and cry for help the girl could muster as her death stepped closer.

"You..._worthless scum._ You knew I couldn't afford it. They couldn't afford it!

The shivering girl spoke for herself, albeit rather tentatively, as if the wrong words would get her killed faster. She was right.

"I-I d-did not i-intend for that! M-My parents f-found out and t-they questioned N-Nishi a-"

"KEEP HER NAME OUT OF YOUR _FILTHY _MOUTH!", Emiko screamed. "You...You split us apart, the only person I've ever trusted! You don't deserve to live!"

Emiko let go of her axes and felt the tingling of bloodlust in her stomach. A comfortable sensation returned to her hands, feeling a familiar grip, more stable than that of her rage. It was fitting in a way, to lose her anger so quickly and have it replaced by glee, a primal pleasure in having another at her mercy. Yaoyorozu, in a last ditch effort to live for her dreams of heroism, used her quirk to create something, _anything,_ to shield herself from the executioner's deathblow, but before she even had the chance...

The sound of a spinning knife whistled through the air. On pure instinct supplemented by a spike of adrenaline, Emiko twirled her shoulders and blindy struck at the projectile behind her. Miraculously, the blade made contact, but that's not all that happened. The ornate, expensive dining knife had it's trajectory not just halted, but _reversed._ The knife was successfully deflected back towards it's owner by a katana swing. Jefferson cursed himself. This wasn't fair! His aim was _perfect_, and yet foiled by a girl with a quirk that made no sense. His gambit had failed...

**_FUCK IT._**

Jefferson dropped his inhibitions. There was no way out of this, all he had left was the girl, and he wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her. He prepared himself, not just for the impact the knife would make in his body, but for his own death. All he had was his size and his unyielding spirit. He was going to get up, and _trample that bitch_, no matter what.

_And if I take a sword to the gut doin' it...**so be it. I'm gonna save you, Yaoyorozu.**_

Yet his vision of the knife faded along with everything else, as a massive layer of white, billowy smoke enveloped the entire room. The sound of metal meeting metal echoed as the knife fell just before his feet, expertly cut in half. He recognized that technique! That call for help he sent out...

Jefferson rested against the wall, knowing he wouldn't be able to help, but satisfied with the safety of his charge. "Well...looks like the calvary has arrived, girly."

Emiko turned and desperately brought the katana down on Yaoyorozu's skull, but the blade shortened to avoid striking the floor. In the brief span between the knife deflection and the smoke bomb, _she was __rescued._ Emiko roared and stomped the ground. Her vengeance was denied by some cheap trick! She raised her weapon and issued her challange.

"I took down the wolf and the cowboy! One more soulless bodyguard isn't a problem, so FACE ME IF YOU WISH FOR DEATH! I'm not leaving _without her head._"

The only sound was that of the smoke, until the screen was broken by a pained shriek from the bloodied warrior. She looked down at her leg, which now had an extremely thin hole pierced fully through, leaking trace amounts of blood. She searched wildly in the smoke, but couldn't see what caused the injury.

"STOP HIDING DAMNIT! Make it a challange!", she goaded.

Her request was met with cold apathy.

_"Do you think I care for__ challenges, villain?"_, echoed a chilling voice from the cover of smoke and shadow.

The very same piercing pain erupted anew in her shoulder, prompting her to switch the blade to her other hand. She swung at the phantom enemy desperately, hoping to land some kind of hit, to make _any_ kind of progress. The sneaking suspicion that she was outmatched only served to inflame her aggravation.

"LET ME FUCKING SEE THE FACE OF THE MAN I KILL!"

Her other leg was pierced, and Emiko fell to the ground, physically unable to stand. The smoke had settled and the room was deathly silent, with exception of her pained and labored breaths. The utter lack of sensory stimulation other than her pain tortured her mind and tore at her spirit. Emiko raised her sword in a defensive position.

"I...I'M NOT DONE YET! I'LL KILL...I...d-damnit...", for the first time since her rebirth, Emiko feared for her life. All it would take was one more attack to her good arm and she'd be completely defenseless. The katana and the axes were of no help here, what she really needed...

There! In the smoke was an irregular shape, needle-like and sharp, yet connected to a larger, body shaped source. Emiko raised her arm just in time for the horrendous appendage to scream towards her at a speed faster than her eyes could track. However, there was no speed in the world faster than _instant._ Her katana disappeared from the room, replaced by a sheet of metal, shaped in a suspiciously medieval fashion. The shape was iconic, if the metal itself was plain and unpainted. In her good arm, Emiko held a classic heater shield, one that had successfully blocked an attack from one of the most successful and efficient heroes in the world. A hiss of pain silently left the phantom hero, as both of the fighters allowed themselves a moment of disbelief at what had just happened.

Emiko felt something in her bad arm. A smooth wooden handle, which must also be connected to a weapon! With no time to waste, she didn't even bother to look as the gladiator used the remaining functional muscles in her legs to the fullest and sprung foward towards her quarry. With a scream that made her throat sore, Emiko swung the unknown weapon at him. The handle came first, then a chain the length of one's forearm, it's threatening rattle seeking to disarm, be it weapon or limb. At the end of the chain was a heavy iron ball, with spikes protruded and ready to _kill._

Though caught off guard by a stunning defense, the shadow hero was too experienced and too agile to fall prey to the retaliation. He ducked under the chained mace and gruesomely folded his flesh into thin, needle spikes. The flesh flashed foward and fully punctured the weapon arm of the killer, as well as deftly maneuvering around her shield and striking her wrist with surgical precision. The girl had lost complete control of both her arms, her last bastion of defense. The fight was over.

Emiko groaned and slumped foward, having lost all her strength to exhaustion and injury. Before her consciousness faded, she looked up at the man who defeated her. He had a surprisingly slim, yet muscular build, with long grey hair shaped into some wacky hairstyle that obscured a half of his face. A black masked with a gold trim covered his mouth, yet it was eyes that were hardest to gaze into, with only the slightest tint of an indifferent grey to gaze back. Perhaps the most striking thing about him was his hero outfit, which Emiko found instantly recognizable. It was pure ninja garb, complete with a red scarf and other useless billowy fabrics. Red, blue, black, white, with a short sheath laid across his hip, the handle connected to a solid and razor sharp piece of metal, when flesh was not enough.

Emiko whispered her last words as a free woman before falling into slumber.

_"Shinobi...Edgeshot..."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Some of you more invested fans may have recognized the hero before she said his name, but I also recognized that many haven't, so allow me to shed light on the issue. Let's start with his quirk!

**Foldabody: **A truly unusual quirk, foldabody allows the user to fold and stretch their own body to extreme levels. Edgeshot could literally turn himsef into sentient interconnected ribbons if he wanted to. It's uses for stealth are unparalleled, allowing him to creep and navigate through unorthodox passages too small for anyone else, like vents or through the bars of a jail cell. Through rigorous training, Edgeshot can transform his body faster than the speed of sound.

For the purposes of combat, Edgeshot cheats a little. His quirk uses his own flesh as a medium, so actually hitting someone with it would be painful at best and crippling at worse. However, by folding his body into such an extreme thinness, he is able to pierce through skin and clothing without any issues, like a sharp needle. Once he pierces through skin, he is known to target the organs and vital points of the human body and unravel a little once his flesh is down there. As you can imagine, suddenly having a thick ribbon of flesh in your liver is not good for you. For the purposes of Emiko, however, I had him hold back a bit. He identified her as a weapons user, so he targeted the knees, shoulders, and wrists instead.

**Pro Hero, Edgeshot:** Unfortunately, I know a lot more about his quirk than him. Fitting, as Edgeshot is something of a ninja/shinobi archetype. He is calm, calculated, and extremely precise. His keen intellect allows him to identify quirks, their applications, and how to counter them, as well as keep a precise knowledge of human anatomy. I'm certain there's more information about him in the manga, as of the time of writing this, he has about 2 or so scenes in the MHA Anime. That being said, this is not the last time you see him in this story (Hint Hint!)

Hope you guys like Jefferson by the way! I was originally planning for Emiko to murder Yaoyorozu's bodyguards but I actually ended up liking them! You'll probably see the pair again, should there ever be an event where her house is visited by the main cast. (Hint Hint!)

Right, now it is time to update the main character herself. As it turns out, **Warbringer** doesn't just call the katana. Imagine making a MHA fic where the protagonist only has a sword to fight with, she'd get locked up so fast for killing people hahaha.

oh, wait.

**Warbringer: **Instantly summons a weapon. As long as Emiko is actively _using_ her summoned weapon, her strength will steadily grow. Once the fight is over, or Emiko stops using her summoned weapon or dismisses it, her added strength will decline at a faster rate.

**Bloodshed:** A katana that can change length, as well as _deflect_ projectiles, such as knives.

**Berserker:** Overwhelmed either by rage or pain, Emiko summons an axe in each hand and goes feral, her sole purpose being to turn humans into meat, and bones into splinters. She ignores all pain during this state and is extremely resistant to knockouts. However, her mental capacity is reduced, including her ability to carry out complex tactics and weapon techniques.

**Armor: **Time and time again, it has been proven that the most primal human instinct (aside from the fun one ;3) is the will to survive. Emiko summons a metal heater shield to defend herself with, and a mace and chain to attack with. Depending on her level of bloodthirst, the mace will either be a plain iron ball or a spiked iron ball. There is nothing special about the mace, but the shield contains the properties of shock absorption and is extremely hard to damage, moreso than a usual shield.

Up next, Emiko's imprisonment **-Delusional777**


End file.
